


The YouTuber And The SCP

by hirusen



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Markiplier Lives The Events Of The Game, Gen, M/M, Mark Still Does YouTube, Markiplier Is Subject D-9341, My First Work in This Fandom, Original SCP - Freeform, Please Don't Kill Me, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foundation Facility: Area-Unknown (Armed Containment)</p><p>Item #: SCP-314-07</p><p>Object Class: Unspecified (Possible Euclid or Thaumiel)</p><p> </p><p>ATTENTION: CONTAINMENT BREACH; QUARANTINE PROCEDURES IN EFFECT</p>
            </blockquote>





	The YouTuber And The SCP

**Author's Note:**

> Renogirl here.
> 
> I know it's been a long while since I worked on my own story, The Beginning, but that's mostly because I've got writers block, so I'm starting something else for a while to try and get rid of it!
> 
> ...Or, I should say, my sister is.
> 
> It's not that I'm giving up on my stories or idea that I have, I'm not, but since we both have jobs now, it's hard to squeeze in the time to do these and since I'm working full-time, hirusen--my sis--is only part-time, she's going to be the one who updates and posts all of the works. Now, don't you worry. If you didn't know that this page was being used by two people, could you have even tell it by our writing styles? You can trust that my sister will keep to my style, so please, enjoy our works as much as you like!

The man watched the camera footage closely, making sure none of the SCPs were acting strangely, or stranger than usual. As his eyes passed over the images on the screens, one caught his eye.

He opened up the file drawer the desk had, which contained all the corresponding documents for each SCP on this set of cameras, and found the file for the one that caught his attention. 

> **Item #:** SCP-314-07
> 
> **Object Class:** Unspecified (Possible Euclid or Thaumiel)
> 
> **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-314-07 appears to pose no threat to staff or other personnel. If approaching object or if the object attempts to approach, remain calm and keep eye contact with object; SCP-314-07 does not require heavy guard, but two (2) guards will be assigned to guard object at minimum should a breach occur.
> 
> **Description:** SCP-314-07 is humanoid, taking the shape of a male. Approximately 183 cm in height and with a weight of 77 kg, object could easily blend into normal society or among staff personnel. Behaviorally, SCP-314-07 is non-aggressive towards staff or guards; however, it can become aggressive should something or someone it seems to be emotionally attached to is threatened or appears to be threatened. It is still undetermined how SCP-314-07 becomes emotionally attached.
> 
> SCP-314-07's ability is very unique in the fact that it can calm/control/contain any other SCP, no matter the class. Has been used in the past to re-contain several Euclid and Keter SCPs and when a Keter Class SCP tried to attack one of the guards, SCP-314-07 defended them and quickly gained control over the Keter SCP, re-containing it without further incident.
> 
> **Note:** When monitoring SCP-314-07, watch its reactions. If it jerks its head in any direction suddenly, following it waving its hand(s) to gain attention, turn the audio on. This SCP has successfully warned of attempted breaches and was willing to aid in stopping the attempt or SCP should they escape.

The man leaned back in his chair as he looked at the SCP. It had sun-kissed skin, short midnight hair, and rather captivating eyes that were a mix of grey and green. It was given human clothing, a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with a simple pair of socks and tennis shoes. It had its shoes off as it sat on its bed, watching something on the laptop it was given only a half hour ago. It's allowed to use the laptop for only 9 hours, since that's as long as the battery lasts in it; otherwise it spends its time reading books or writing. Many of the researchers were fascinated by the amount of creativity SCP-314-07 has when it writes and it has even helped the researchers gain some insight on the newer SCPs that were brought to the area that it helped contain.

 _Can't believe something so dangerous looks so harmless._ The man thought as he kept his eyes only on this SCP that captivated his attention, glancing now and then at the other monitors. Even after reading its file, this SCP still appeared to be a normal human being. From the looks of its shoulders and how they moved it seems like it was laughing.  _It couldn't hurt to just listen to it, right?_ He reached over and turned the audio on.

* * *

He couldn't help but laugh as Markiplier somehow escaped the sight of his friend in Prop Hunt. He's been watching his videos for sometime now--a few weeks maybe?--and he just loves his content. If the Foundation trusted him more, he would have a channel himself so he could subscribe to Mark's and get updated whenever he posts something new. He had his back pressed against the concrete wall, the laptop he was given once a day in his lap, and he let out another laugh, his lips cracking into a smile. "Can't believe that actually worked! Nice one." He commented aloud, even though he knows Mark can't hear him and this video was nearly two years old.  _I wonder how much he's changed since then?_ He wants to watch his newer stuff, but he was just so captivated with how he was in his earlier videos that he isn't sure how he'll feel upon seeing an evolved version of Markiplier.

He shrugged and went back to his main channel, browsing through his newer videos and picking one that sounded good.  _"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and welcome to_ The Plague _."_ He felt as his heart stopped for a moment. Mark had grown into a drop dead handsome man, with his voice a rich baritone and a good amount of stubble on his beautiful face. To say he was captivated by the YouTuber may be an understatement. He watched him play the indie horror game and he was only watching  him. Not the game, nor anything else, just him. Listening to his voice, watching his face change with everything he experienced in the game, enjoying his laughter whenever it popped up. He then went back to his page and watched the latest video, enjoy his silliness as he messed with his black hair, which was much longer than what he had in the beginning of his YouTube career. Yeah, it wasn't long enough to be girly, but it also wasn't short enough to be called a typical male hair cut; it met somewhere in the middle of the two and damn did he look good with it.

His eyes caught something glowing red for a second and he smirked as he looked up to the camera, not saying anything. After a moment, the red light went off.

* * *

The guard cursed himself. How could he be so stupid? Since SCP-314-07 is humanoid, it would make sense that it would recognize when it was being watched. He stared at its monitor for a few more minutes, trying to judge if it was being hostile or not. After a moment, a thought crossed the guard's mind.  _Is it...amused?_ The expression it wore was playful, teasing; there was no intention to try and escape or harm anyone. It was just enjoying the fact that it had caught the man watching it. He buried his face into his hands, a chuckle of his own escaping his lips.

He had been listening to SCP-314-07's laugh, enjoying the richness of its voice when it spoke.  _That thing's more dangerous that we may have thought._ It was possibly even a Keter Class SCP based on its behavior and how its voice sounded. If it really wanted to, it could most likely convince anyone to do as it asks.  _Could it not be aware of that?_ It was a possibility that he'll have to bring up with his higher-ups.

But that was for a later date.

He was watching all the screens again when he saw it snap its head to the right, looking at its door. It stared at the door for a full minute before it waved its hand, trying to act his attention. He turned the audio back on and listened.  _"You have to hurry. I don't know how or why or who might be behind it, but there's going to be a multiple Euclid and Keter containment breach."_ He paused for a moment as the lights flickered.  _"Generator's gonna go soon. Sound the alarm!"_ Seconds later, all the monitors were black along with the room and the guard could hear faint yells and gunshots echoing from further down the sector. He grabbed his gun and sounded the alarm.


End file.
